All Switched Up
by SilvershadowDimensional
Summary: What would happen if Adrien fell in love with Marinette first and Ladybug fell in love with Cat Noir/Chat Noir first, instead of the other way around? What kind of trouble would our favorite superheroes face in their daily lives if their love stories are "All Switched Up"? Find out! PURR-lease (please) give it a SPOT (shot)? Thanks! :D *Credit for photo goes to the creator of it*
1. Chapter 1 - Adrien

_Adrien's POV_

Every second in this classroom I stared ahead, not listening to the droning voice of the teacher, only fighting off my need to turn around.

Turn around and look at the beautiful girl behind me.

Who, you might ask?

Marinette.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

I've had a crush on Marinette for about a year now. After the fiasco with her blaming me for putting gum on her seat, she apologized for judging me so quickly. I planned to apologize to her first, but she walked up to me in the rain and handed me her pink umbrella with the letter _M_ stitched onto it. It was probably handmade, and she might have spent a lot of time on it, but she lent it to me anyway.

I have treasured it ever since.

I always want to tell her that I like her, maybe ask her out, but every time I see her, I lose my voice.

Plagg tells me that I should get over her and "stick to cheese". I don't know why I ever bother asking that cheese brain for advice.

But every time I see her beautiful bluebell eyes, I can't help but fall in love with her more.

Finally the class ended and I stood up quicker than anyone else and turned around. Marinette was getting her bag and purse and she looked up at me and smiled. A smile just for me that lit up my day. I tried to smile just as brightly back, and I was holding myself together to make sure I didn't melt into a pile of goo.

"H-hey Mar-Marinette! Wh-Whats up?" I stuttered.

"Hello Adrien! Not much, I've just got a lot more homework, especially with this new Language Arts project. I wonder who my partner will be! I hope it's not Chloe..." she replied.

And just as she finished, said annoying blonde girl crashed into me.

"Oh Adrikins, what are you doing here! Come lets go eat lunch at a fancy restaurant before dealing with that commoner Ms. Bustier and her boring class. Ugh, get away Marinette. We don't need peasants like you here," Chloe said, while Marinette and I rolled our eyes.

"Actually Chloe," Marinette began, and I saw that fire lighting up in her beautiful eyes. "This is my desk and you're blocking the way, so if you could pleeease-" she squeezed by Chloe until she was right next to me. I held my breath. "Move out of the way, that would be fantastic. Anyway, bye Adrien!" she finished.

I let go of the breath I was holding because of her close proximity.

"B-Bye Ma-Marinette!" I replied cheerfully.

Chloe glared at me and I brushed past her as we walked out of the school and approached a tree. As soon as we were under the shade, she dropped her angry look and replaced it with one that was both concerned and amused.

"Come on, Adrien," she said. "You're a model. You're never going to win her heart by saying 'O-oh M-Marin-n-nette-tte, h-hi i-it's m-me A-a-'"

"Alright, alright, I get it Chlo, but there's nothing I can do. She's just so fantastic and dreamy and beautiful and perfect..."

Her eyes softened.

"Then go get her Adrien," she replied. "You can do it."

Suddenly, a crash sounded around and I groaned.

"Ugh another akuma attack! Seriously Hawkmoth!" I yelled.

Chloe smirked.

"Go on, go meet your love bug, kitty," she said.

I glared at her, trying to hold back my smile.

"I don't love her, you know that," I replied.

"Oh, keep telling yourself that, but just watch. You'll get married someday.." she whispered, amused.

"CHLOE!" I exclaimed.

"We're just friends!"

* * *

 **Hi guys!**

 **So, I just had this cool idea about switching who loved who and I wanted to write it down.**

 **Please, please, pleaseeeee let me know it you like it. I'm planning to make the next chapter either:**

 **1-a backstory for the Origins episode(s) (but, you know, the love things are switched)**

 **or**

 **2-Marinette/Ladybug's perspective**

 **Let me know in the reviews, or if not I'll decide….**

 **:)**

 **Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! More is on the wayyyyy!**

 **-Sil**

 **P.S. Seriously, thanks for reading! (it makes me happy :D)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Marinette

_Marinette's POV_

"Hey, Alya! My place for lunch?" I yelled. She looked up from her laptop and smiled.

"Yeah, girl! Sorry, I was just updating the 'Ladyblog. Did you know that Ladybug and Cat Noir probably go to our school!" she replied.

I flinched and my eyes went wide.

"How do you kn-Where did you hear that from!" I exclaimed, laughing nervously.

She looked at me suspiciously.

"Well, they have been seen landing at this school a couple times after an akuma attack. Why do you sound so-"

A large crash came from the park.

"Oh, akuma attack! Got to go!" Alya shouted, packing her laptop and grabbing her phone.

"Marinette! You have to be careful where you land! Alya might figure you out! Not to mention the rest of the world!" Tikki said, flying out of my purse.

"I'm sorry Tikki! I'll be more careful!" I replied.

Tikki smiled.

"Let's go Marinette! Ladybug time!"

"Yeah, I get to see Chat!" I said excitedly. "Thank goodness someone finally got akumatiz- I mean…..Lets just go Tikki."

She shook her head.

"Tikki, Spots On!"

-*transformation*-

"It's about time you showed up Ladybug. What took you so long?" Chat said. He looked annoyed and his glittering green eyes were somewhat dull.

"Sorry kitty," I said, winking. "Looks like someone missed their cat nap."

He rolled his eyes.

"The akuma's at Eiffel Tower. She keeps freezing, well, everything," Chat continued, his eyes narrowing. His tail swished behind him.

I went up next to him.

"Well, she seems _cold-hearted_ , doesn't she?" I said. The villainess was freezing the screaming people around the Eiffel Tower. She was dressed in blue and held a white vase in her hand.

Chat frowned at me.

"C'mon, less puns, more defeating akumas."

He jumped across Paris with his baton as I followed with my yo-yo.

"Well, it's about time you showed up," the akumatized villainess proclaimed. "I am Cold Heart and I-"

"Ha Ha!" I laughed. "I told you she had a cold heart, and her name is Cold Heart!"

"Whatever," Chat muttered, but I saw his smile.

"QUIET!" Cold Heart yelled. "Everyone always said I was cold-hearted when I worked so hard to make them happy! Now I will show to everyone what being cold-hearted is really like!"

She took her vase, pointed it at us, and blasted her ice. I jumped in front of Chat and spun my yo-yo. The ice was blasted away and froze a nearby shrub.

"Careful kitty," I said. "You don't wanna get a _cold_."

I winked and Chat groaned.

"Awww, c'mon, you know you can't resist my puns, kitty," I said. "You can't resist m-fff"

He shoved his hand in my face and pushed me.

"Back off, Lady," Chat warned, smiling at my indignant face.

"HEY!" Cold Heart shouted. "I'm right here, you know!"

She blasted us again and we jumped out of the way.

"Chat," I said. "Grab the vase! I'll distract her!"

"Got it!" he yelled back as he leaped away. Cold Heart watched him and I tried to take her attention away from him, but she kept attempting to shoot him.

"Hey!" I shouted. "Don't give me the _cold shoulder_!"

I tried to smack her arm with my yo-yo, but I accidentally hit her face.

Everyone froze.

Cold Heart slowly turned, her face livid.

I couldn't help it. I giggled.

I _giggled at a raging akuma._

My giggles turned to hysterical laughing and soon Chat joined.

Cold Heart screamed and blasted ice at me. I squeaked and jumped out of the way. Chat ran behind her and leaped for the vase but she hit him with it. Chat flew back into a wall and didn't move.

 _He stopped moving._

I yelled and rushed towards him. I picked him up and spun my yo-yo away. Cold Heart screeched and threw her ice and it froze my yo-yo. We fell into a hole in the ground and the villainess shot ice at the top. We were trapped.

"L-ladyb-bug?" Chat groaned. "Wh-what happened? Where are we?"

He shot up and looked around, then back to me.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Chat," I grinned and winked, though it was weak.

Chat face-palmed.

* * *

 **Hey guys!**

 **OMG, I really didn't expect for so many people to love this, thank youuuu!**

 **So, I decided on continuing the story, then adding the Origins episode later (some one recommended this, thank you Writingnerd291!) and the majority of the people who reviewed seemed to really want Ladybug to flirt with Chat, so I was like "Okeee, I better figure out how to flirt ,'cause in reality I am clueless". So, I'm sorry for the bad attempts at making it sound like Ladybug was flirting, I really tried.**

 **Seriously, though, Thank You all for reading this and I am also updating the next chapter today because I couldn't resist writing it.**

 **Thank You!**

 **-Sil**

 **[pinksakura271, keep up those purrfect puns, they're furrtastic!]**


	3. Chapter 3 - Marinette

_Marinette's POV_

"How are we getting out of this, Ladybug," Chat asked.

"I think I have a plan," I said, my mind working. "Can you look around for any crevices or anything?"

As Chat scanned our surroundings, I realized that this hole was small.

 _Very, very small._

Suddenly, I found myself very focused on the fact that Chat was pressed up onto me and I couldn't think. My face turned red.

"Uh, um, C-Chat?" I asked, stuttering. It reminded me a bit of Adrien. He always did seem to be flustered around me. I wonder why. "C-can you scoot backwards a little b-bit?"

Chat looked at me for a second, then blushed. He apologized and looked around again, his face still red. I smirked.

"Is the little kitty a little flustered?" I asked innocently.

Chat rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Focus Ladybug," he said. "Whats your plan?"

"LUCKY CHARM!" I yelled and a roll of duct tape landed in my hand. I smirked and looked at Chat. "Looks like we're gonna have a-"

"Please no..." he muttered.

" _Sticky situation,_ " I finished.

Chat groaned in exasperation and I laughed. Then I got serious.

"Okay, Chat," I said, examining the black-spotted red tape. "Cataclysm time?"

"Got it," he said. "CATACLYSM!"

He put his hand on the ice above and it crumbled. We jumped out.

"Lets wrap this up," I said and Chat rolled his eyes.

"Don't you think that was a bit of a stretch, Lady?" he said. I stared at him.

"Did…. did you just make a tape pun...?" I asked slowly.

"What, no I-" he thought about his words before and he smacked his head. "Oh, God, no..."

I burst out laughing. He glared at me, but his eyes shone with amusement.

"C'mon Ladybug," he said.

We leaped to the Akuma.

"Back, are you?" she yelled. "Still want to get frozen?"

"Well, no need to be so _cold,_ " I said. "It's time to _heat_ things up _!_ "

Chat shot forward and distracted her as I sneaked up behind her. I leaped around her and wrapped the tape quickly around her hands. In shock, she dropped her vase, and it shattered. A small purple butterfly flew out.

"No evil-doing for you, little akuma," I said, capturing the butterfly. "Time to de-evilize! Gotcha!"

I opened my yo-yo. "Bye, bye, little butterfly! Miraculous Ladybug!" All of the ice disappeared and Ice Heart turned back into her human form.

"What happened?" she asked. "Oh no…. Was I akumatized?"She began crying softly.

"Hey, it's okay now! Don't worry!" Chat said. He was always so caring. It was one of the things I loved about him most. "You had perfect reason to. Just remember that the next time someone calls you cold-hearted, you worked hard and life gets better."

"Hey," I sad softly to her. She turned to me. "I have been taken for granted many times." I remembered all the times Chloe pushed me around and the times when people simply overlooked me, thinking I was nothing special. It was one of the reasons I never wanted to reveal my identity to Chat. "But I think about all the people who are special to me," I looked at Chat. "...all the people who love me and who I love," I thought about my family, Alya, Nino, and Adrien. "...and I remember that those are people who's opinion really matters. Those are the people who really think I'm special".

The woman sniffed and smiled at me.

"Thank you, Ladybug. You-You're my hero. Both of you," she said.

I turned to Chat and found that he was staring at me. He seemed surprised and his gaze was soft. I blushed.

"Wh-What?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Nothing," he smiled, and it lit up my day.

"Okay, then. 'Till next time, kitty. Bug out!" I yo-yoed away.

"'Till next time, my kitty."

* * *

 **Hello again!**

 **It's me!**

 **I couldn't resist writing the next chapter I just wanted to finish this akuma attack.**

 **I also really wanted to thank all of the a** _ **meow**_ **zing people who reviewed my story, thank you so much. (Seriously, guys, I was squealing… :D) So, thank you all, and I hope you enjoyed my poor attempts at making Ladybug flirt with Cat Noir [because, seriously, I don't know how to flirt, I had to search up "Flirting 101" and ask my parents….].**

 **Thanks!**

 **-Sil**

 **P.S. chipman27, I really appreciate your comment, you have no idea how good that made me feel :D**


	4. Chapter 4 - Adrien

_Adrien's POV_

 _{GET READY FOR A SHIP WAR}_

The next day, began nearly the same as the first day. I got ready for school, gave Plagg his cheese, listened to Nathalie tell me my schedule, ate my breakfast, and left. But as soon as I got to school, I heard a lot of people gossiping and squealing. That was quite common, but I was curious as to what it was this time.

"Hey man!" Nino said as he approached me.

"Hey! What's with all the excitement?" I asked.

Nino looked at me, shocked.

"Don't tell me you didn't read the Ladyblog last night!" he cried. At my sheepish look, Nino sighed. "Bro, you should've. Everyone's talking about _that!_ " Nino smiled.

"About _what?_ " I inquired, still confused.

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" someone asked.

"Everyone else is talking about something and I have no idea what it is and- Oh h-hi M-Marinette," I stuttered looking at her. She was smiling broadly, more radiant than I had ever seen her.

"Oh, well everyone is talking about how," her voice got more excited here. "Chat looked at Ladybug after they freed the akuma. He looked _soooo_ love struck!" Her face was lit up and her eyes shone brightly.

"He didn't!" I said indignantly. At their surprised looks, I stuttered. "I-I mean that h-he was just surprised-yeah surprised!-at w-what Ladybug did. It was very kind…."

"Yeah right, man" Nino rolled his eyes. He looked at Marinette. "He's _not_ a LadyNoir shipper."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Marinette let out a scandalized cry.

"What!" she turned to me, a beautiful fire raging in her eyes. And angry fire.

 _Very_ angry fire.

"You!" she cried. "How can you not ship LadyNoir! It is so obvious they are perfect for each other!"

"I just don't think that Chat likes a flirt like her!" I shot back. Then covered my mouth. She glared.

 _Oh mon dieu, what have I started,_ I thought.

"She is _not_ a flirt! Who else has she flirted with other than Chat!" she yelled. People around the courtyard were now looking at us.

"She flirted with _me!_ " I cried, remembering an akuma attack not too long ago. I hadn't transformed and Ladybug saved me, with a few cheesy pick up lines.

"Ohhh, so someone's _jealous!_ " Nino cried.

"What! Why would I be jealous! She's just a flirt!" I yelled back. He held his palms up in surrender.

"That! Was! An! ACCIDENT!" Marinette screamed. I looked her, shocked. "I DIDN'T MEAN TO FL-" Suddenly her arm shook, and Marinette slapped her hand on her face. Her eyes darted around, and she looked at me.

 _Hurt._

Her eyes so clearly expressed hurt, I wanted to kiss Ladybug right there just to make her happy.

"Marinette-wait!" I cried, but she ran into school. I wanted to chase after her, but Nino held me back.

"Dude," he said, sadly. "You need to chill and so does she. Leave her be."

I nodded at Nino, and my eyes strayed to the school. People dispersed away from us, and they continued their gossiping. I plopped my head into my palms.

"What have I done?" I whispered.

"This is why cheese is eeeasieeerr!" Plagg whispered.

"Shut up!" I hissed.

But as I continued looking towards the school building, for once I thought Plagg might be right.

Then I remembered the smell of his Camembert and regretted that thought.

 **Hey y'all! Sorry, school has been kind of hectic and I haven't been able to update, but IIIIIIIIII'MMMMMMMM BACK! I hope this chapter was good, and I'M SO HAPPY!**

 **SO MANY PEOPLE REVIEWED! THANK YOU KIND AMAZING PEOPLE:**

 **-Web2theweb1**

 **I'm sorry that I could not e-mail you, but my e-mail address has my real name (Yeah, I know my name really isn't Silvershadow :O). Thank you!**

 **-chipman27**

 **Lolz! Thank you so much! I am kind of like you, you know pun riot and all, but no one ever laughs at my jokes (:((() Thanks again!**

 **-Miss of Great Imagination**

 **Heyoo! Thanks for loving my story! (I love it too, it's my child :D). I'm sorry, but I not a TomatoFox shipper because I ship ChloNath. I'm soooo sorry! But, I am thinking about doing some Chloe and Lila rivaling stuff, over Nathaniel to make it fun! Tell me if you're interested!**

 **-pinksakura271**

 **THANK YOUUOU! You are so awesome! I appreciate your comments. Really! (THE PUNS OMG the PUNS!)**

 **And all the other awesome people, who I unfortunately cannot mention because I have an overload of homework and I just picked a few. Thank you all!**

 **YOU'RE ALL** _ **PAW-**_ **SOME!**

 **-Sil :D**


	5. Chapter 5 - Marinette

_Marinette's POV_

I shoved open a door to reveal a janitor's closet and I shut myself inside.

 _How DARE he?!_ I thought. I wanted to scream and punch him in the face. The only reason I flirted was because I wanted to _see his reaction!_ Not actually flirt with him!

Tikki flew out of my bag. She had jostled my arm earlier to prevent me from revealing that I was Ladybug.

"Hey, Marinette," Tikki soothed. Slowly my eyes became wet and tears dripped down. "Mari, listen, he's just another person with another opinion. It doesn't matter-"

"I does, Tikki!" I said. "What if that's how Chat sees me! What if-if Chat will never see that I really love him, behind all the jokes! What if-What he finds someone else that he thinks is _not_ a flirt!"

My tears poured down faster and I could see Tikki panicking.

"Marinette, listen to me," she commanded, but er voice was still kind. "You are amazing. Everyone knows that. Adrien knows that. He likes Ladybug, you know that. Just because _he_ , _one person,_ in the midst of the entire Paris who ships LadyNoir, doesn't ship it, doesn't mean that it's not going to happen."

I looked at Tikki and smiled softly.

"You're right Tikki," I whispered. I pulled her close to my chest. "Thank you. I just-I'm afraid that Chat will never realize tat I truly, _truly_ love him."

Tikki smiled at me.

"Soon he will," she said. "But in the meantime, do try to be more sincere. If Adrien's right and Chat doesn't like people he categorizes as 'flirts', then maybe you should show more sincerity."

I thought about it for a minute.

"You're right!" I responded. "But, I think we should hurry to class, the bell might ring soon,"

I reached over to the doorknob and jostled it.

It didn't open.

"Hey, Tikki," I said, panic rising in my voice. "I think we're locked!"

"It's okay," she smiled. "There's a back door, remem-"

A ring sounded out.

" _All students must evacuate the building. We are under another akuma attack. This is not a drill, I repeat: This is not a drill. Please evacuate and go straight home or find a good place to hide._ " the announcement boomed.

I heard loud crashes from outside.

"Well, Tikki" I said. "Looks like this is a job for Ladybug to handle.. Tikki, SPOT-"

The back door opened and someone rushed inside.

"Plagg, CLAW-" a boy yelled.

"WHO ARE YOU?" I screamed, then mashed my hand onto my lips. The other person flinched and yelled.

"M-Marinette? Wh-What are you doing?" Adrien asked.

I frowned at him and his face grew sad.

"L-Look, I'm s-sorry that I hurt y-your feelings. I r-really didn't mean to!" he stuttered.

I smiled softly.

"Hey, it's okay. Everyone has different opin-" I stopped. Floating right next to him was a cat.

 _A floating cat._

 _WHICH LOOKED LIKE A KWAMI!_

As it suddenly realizing that I spotted him, the cat's eyes widened and it jumped behind Adrien.

"Adrien, was that a cat," I asked slowly, my eyes narrowing.

He looked at me confused then his eyes widened the same as the cat's and he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"N-NO! Wh-Wha-haha-What ar-are you t-talking ab-about? Hehe..." he stuttered.

"LADYBUG! CAT NOIR! COME OUT SO I CAN TAKE YOUR MIRACULOUS!" the akuma shouted.

"U-Um, b-byeee!" Adrien yelled as he ran out of the closet.

"This conversation isn't done Agreste!" I yelled after him.

Tikki floated out from her hiding spot behind me. Her eyes were wide.

"Uh, Tikki? You okay?" I asked.

She flinched and smiled nervously at me.

"Yeah, sorry. I just-uh-the akuma caught me by surprise!" Tikki replied, her eyes darting around.

"Uh-huh," I said, suspiciously. "OH, well, TIKKI SPOTS ON!"

And in the distance I swore I heard a faint, "PLAGG CLAWS OUT", but I was probably imagining it.

Totally, imagining it.

Right?

* * *

 **Hey y'all! I hope this chapter** _ **cat-**_ **isfied you! So now our little oblivious Mari is suspicious of Adrien! Next chapter, I'm thinking about Dark Cupid, so that I can do Prime Queen (the idea was given by RedLanternBatman,** _ **Cats**_ **off to you!).**

 **Anyway, I'm** _ **claw-**_ **ry this was a bit rushed but I am in a bit of a** _ **purr**_ **y, so I hope** _ **mew**_ **can forgive me?**

 **Thanks to all for reading this, I'm not** _ **kitten**_ **when I say this:**

 **You all have inspired me to write more, and I feel so much more confident thanks to everyone who has read this! So, thanks!**

 **I'm** _ **purr-**_ **eally sorry for the irregular updates. I'm trying to do it as often as I can.**

 **THANK** _ **MEW**_ **!**

 **(sorry, there weren't enough puns in this or the previous chapter, so I had to make p for it somehow…. :D)**

 **-Sil**


	6. Chapter 6 - Marinette

_Marinette's POV_

 _What should I say, what should I say?_ I thought. My mind was wandering off the lesson as I held the pen poised above the paper. Said paper had many crossed out lines, and I was straining over what I should say.

Today was Valentine's Day and I had no intention of letting it go to waste. The teacher was lecturing in the background, her droning voice only taking up 5% of my attention. I heard Rose's tinkling voice as well as Max's. I wondered what they were talking about.

"Marinette, I hope what you're writing has to do with my lesson," Ms. Bustier said and my head snapped up. "Can you tell me what I just said?"

"That's why in most fairy tales, the prince breaks the spelling by kissing the princess because only love conquers hate," I responded, bored. Maybe only 5% of my attention was focused on the class, but this was a topic that I was interested in. _Love._

 _Chat Noir._ I sighed dreamily.

Alya looked at me strangely and the bell rang, signaling the end of class. I looked in front of me and saw the blond haired boy bouncing giddily. I wondered if he was thinking of confessing to his love, just as I was.

Adrien turned around and blushed when he saw my staring. His eyes widened.

"H-Hey Marinette! We're partners for the new project, isn't that awesome!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, fantastic," I responded, though my voice was unenthusiastic due to the failed poem I held in my hands. Alya leaned towards me to look at it, but I snatched away and crumpled it.

Meanwhile, Adrien held a crestfallen expression on his face and I quickly realized my mistake.

"Oh, no! Don't get me wrong, Adrien, I really am excited to be your partner! I'm just…. thinking about something else..." I said.

He smiled widely and looked curiously at the paper in my hands. He tilted his head in that adorabl- _nope not adorable, Marinette, you're in love with Chat!_

But I had seen that strange cat next to him the other day. Tikki has been a bit agitated since, and whenever I check on her after class, she has a love struck expression on her face.

 _Is that normal for a kwami?_

"Anyways, I have to go. My parents wanted me to help them with an order after school, and I think it would be a great idea to get started during lunch, bye guys!" I said.

"Wait, Mari, do you want any help? Adrien could come too!" Nino shouted after me. Adrien turned red at his name and Alya smirked at him. I stared on confused, then shock my head. I waved bye and was about to leave, when I remembered the paper in my hands. I threw it into the trash with a sad expression, then dashed off.

"Tikki," I whispered and opened my bag. She wasn't there. My eyes widened in panic. "Tikki? TIKKI!" I whisper-yelled around.

An out of breath Tikki rushed to my side from out of the classroom apologising profusely. She had a dazed look on her face and her eyes were almost glowing.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry, I lost track of time and-" she tripped through her words.

"Woah, woah, Tikki? Are you okay?" I asked. My eyes narrowed. "Where have you been? Why do you look so...so….I don't know, lovey-dovey?"

Tikki turned redder than she already was.

"I was just getting a snack," Tikki said. At my opening mouth, she flew into my bag and whispered, "Let's go now."

I sighed but smiled and left.

Outside, I saw Nino and Adrien encouraging Max and Kim. They were always so nice, especially Adrien. He always went out of his way to be nice to people, even though he's a rich model.

I looked at them for a moment then walked away home.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I'm really _paw_ ry that I haven't updated in a while! But I FINALLY had some time! I had so many test this week it was _paw_ sitively stressful. Anyway, thank y'all for reading and for the wonderful peeps that reviewed. I really _paw_ reciated them!**

 **-Sil**


	7. Chapter 7 - Adrien

_Adrien's POV_

After encouraging Kim to go after the girl of his dreams, I left for home to go tell the girl of _my_ dreams.

Well, write them on a card.

As Gorilla drove me back home, I frowned. Something was off, wait Plagg was completely silent. In fact he had been silent after school for a while now. I opened my bag and saw a curled up Plagg.

 _Red faced!_

I touched Plagg and he looked up at me with a dopey smile on his face. I tilted my head at him in confusion and poked him again. He shook his head and the redness faded. His usual face returned and he pointed to his open mouth. I sighed.

 _Back to normal again, I guess,_ I thought.

When we reached home I rushed into my room. I took out a wrinkled paper from my backpack and reada it aloud as I had in school.

 _Your hair as light as sunlight_

 _Your lovely lime green eyes_

 _I wonder who you are_

 _Beneath that strong disguise_

 _Every day we see each other_

 _And I hope that you'll be mine_

 _Together our love could be so true_

 _Please will you be my valentine?_

"So romantic!" I squealed, then frowned. "But who could it be for?"

Plagg, eating cheese on my table, looked up at me.

"Uh, kid" he said. "You."

"M-Me?" I responded. "No way, there are plenty of people with hair like me and eyes like me and people that she sees nearly every day and-"

"Kid." Plagg deadpanned. "Y.O.U. spells you. YOU."

"But-" I said.

"You."

"Just lis-"

"You."

"Pla-"

"YOU!"

"Pleas-"

"IT'S YOU KID!" Plagg yelled. "IT'S YOU!"

"Adrien, are you okay?" Nathalie asked from outside.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good just, um, stressing a little, but I'm good now! Heh, heh," I responded nervously.

"You really think it's for me?" I whispered.

Plagg glared.

"I swear, if you ask me that one more time, I'm gonna-"

"Alright, alright, it's just so hard to believe!" I whisper-exclaimed.

As soon as I heard Nathalie's feet padding away, I released a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. I rushed over to my desk and shoved Plagg off with his stinky Camembert. I picked up a paper and a pen.

"Well, if she's going to write a love letter, I am too!" I decided.

About an hour later, I was stressing out by the mailbox with Chloe cheering me one next to me. Every time someone passed by, she opened her mirror and pretended to be putting on her make up.

"Come _on_ , Adrien! Just put it in! I have to go!" Chloe said.

"Aaaah," I stuffed the card in.

"Yay! Okay, bye." she said and I smiled, shaking my head.

"Bye, Chloe- Wait, WHAT IS THAT?" I yelled.

A giant red and black dressed, winged man was shooting arrows at everyone.

 _Akuma._

I glared at Chloe, as she looked sheepishly at me.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it." she cried.

I raised an eyebrow. She sighed.  
"I really am sorry, Adrien. But, I love someone else. Someone who will never love me." Chloe seemed to shrink in on herself. "Someone who will probably always think of me as a brat, but I can't help it because being nice makes me feel weak and they probably like Lila and I'm going to end up sad and lonely and-"

"Chlo," I said, softly. "Someday they will love you. In the meantime, just remember, PLEASE, that niceness isn't weakness. It's strength."

Chloe sniffed and smiled at me.

"Okay, thanks Adrien," she responded. "Now go save Paris with your lovebug."

I glared at her as I hid and transformed.

* * *

Little did he know…..

Chloe smiled and looked behind the building she was just at into the park. She saw Marinette Dupain-Cheng. In a flash, the blue-haired girl became the legendary Ladybug.

Chloe laughed and smiled again.

 _Someday he will know. And so will she…._

* * *

 **Hey guys! 2 chapters in one day! My next chapter will be Christmas themed, then Dark Cupid continued. After that: Prime Queen. Well, I hope ya'll liked this chapter!**

 **-Sil**


	8. Chapter 8 - Adrien (MERRY CHRISTMAS)

_Adrien's POV_

Another year, another Christmas, with bad memories plaguing my mind.

Or should I say, _plagg-_ ing.

I looked solemnly at the golden portrait of my mother. She looked so beautiful. And her smile….. It reminded me of two people, or well, their smiles reminded me of her.

Marinette, I sighed, my love and my life.

And Ladybug, my partner and…. Someone who confused my feelings.

Marinette was my one true love, but Ladybug…. well, when I was around her some part of my heart seemed to forget that.

Especially when she did something especially amazing, like that time with the woman who was akumatized into Cold Heart. I snorted, remembering when she hit her yo-yo on Cold Heart's face. No matter how annoying Ladybug might get, she always managed to make me smile, even if it cracking up after an akuma attack because I didn't want her to know that I actually did think her jokes were funny.

I realized then that I wanted to see her. I wanted to see my mother's smile on her face and the familiar amused crinkle that caught my mother's eyes on Ladybug's.

"Plagg," I called, as I returned to my room.

"No," he shouted back. "No, kid, it's Christmas and I want my Camembert! NO!"

"Please, Plagg," I pleaded, and he looked upon my crestfallen expression. I knew he really did care for me because he sighed, gulped his Camembert and glared at me.

"Fine."

"Thank you! Plagg, Claws Out!"

I rushed out into the cold night and saw a familiar red figure spotted with black atop the Eiffel Tower. As I approached her, I saw her head in her hands.

"Another year, and I still can't tell him!" she whispered sadly, pulling on her pigtails. "All I can do is flirt, and I cringe at almost all of my own jokes! Why? I thought I had the good luck, Tikki." I suddenly saw her stand up and brush her eyes as she glared out at the night.

"No. I do have good luck. My life is better than a lot of people. At least I don't have to be forced into a job at this age and have a father that distances himself from me at all times and a room that is huge but suffocates me." She sighed. I frowned, her words sounded like a pretty good description of my life, but I shrugged it off. It was probably a coincidence.

"Maybe next year..." she whispered, tears dripping down her face. In this moment, I could see all of her insecurity and fears unearth behind the confident facade she always seemed to wear. I frowned in worry and jumped beside her, she flinched and looked at me with wide eyes.

"C-Chat? What are you doing here?" she asked, tears still falling. She hastily scrubbed at her eyes and weakly grinned at me. "Wanted to see me for Christmas, kitty?" she asked, her voice small. I looked at her. Her eyes were so saddened that I wanted to crush who ever did this to her. She was my partner! Maybe I didn't love her the way I did Marinette, but i did certainly care for her.

"Hey, Ladybug," I said and sat. "Sit here. Don't you have anywhere to go to celebrate?"

"Don't you?" she shot back.

I laughed drily.

"No," I responded somberly. "That description you made earlier about someone who had less luck than you in their life is pretty close to my life."

Her eyes widened and she held her arms out. I went into her arms, and before I could stop myself, I sobbed quietly. She held me in her arms murmuring comfort and I lay there like that for a while. Then I smiled as brightly as I could at her and her eyes shone with joy at my happiness.

"Merry Christmas, kitty," she said, smiling at me. Not her usual "I'm so flirty and full of myself" grin, but a genuine smile which matched my mother's.

"Merry Christmas, m'lady," I responded smiling and her joy with my nickname for her. As I slowly fell asleep in her arms I heard a whisper in the wind.

"Joyeux Noël, Chaton. Et je t'aime."

* * *

 **HEY EVERYONE! MERRY CHRISTMAS! I hope everyone is really happy and joyful! Thank you to all that read my story, truly that fulfilled a wish of mine! I wanted to do something for Christmas so that y'all can be happy! I hope you all have a wonderful, fantastic, miraculous Christmas and also, if I don't update before then, Happy New Year! Really, thank you all so much for reading and Happy Holidays!**

 **-Sil**


	9. Chapter 9 - Marinette

_Marinette's POV_

I sighed. Thank goodness Chloe caused another akuma, I would have gone insane if I had to live anther day without Chat!

Okay, so maybe that was melodramatic, but it was Valentines Day and I absolutely had to see him. I had to tell him the truth. That I loved him.

I stood on the windowsill of a building watching the akuma, when I saw Chat jumping down from a balcony to hang under the roof above me.

"Fallen for me already, hmm kitty?" I said, smirking. "Listen, I need to talk to you."

"Not now Lady, it's got to wait, the akuma's coming and-" I hushed him.

"I swore to myself that I'd tell you as soon as I saw you," I whispered, my voice becoming more sincere. "Chat, I-I-LOOK OU!" I screamed as Dark Cupid drew his bow and shot his arrow. In a split-second, I had jumped in front of Chat and shielded him. The arrow knocked into my chest and I felt my breath whooshing out of me. But I had to tell him!

"Chat, I-I" and my control fell.

"I loathe you!" I heard myself say. _No!_ I screamed, but he couldn't hear me. He looked at me in such shock and I gripped him to me. _Let me go!_ I fought, but the hatred from the arrow had controlled my body.

"Ladybug, snap out of it!" he said, worry shining in his face.

"You're nothing, Chat. Not to me, not to anyone. I HATE you!" 'I' yelled.

His eyes filled with hurt and I sobbed and screamed in my mind. _No, Chat, I don't mean it! Help me!_ I screamed, but no sound came from my mouth except for angry growls and insults.

He stomped on my foot and as I yelled, distracted, he raised his baton to fight me, but hesitated and instead jumped away.

I used my yo-yo to climb up the building, and tried to wrench my mind from the spell, but I didn't succeed. As I reached the top of the building, I saw Dark Cupid looking down at me. I snarled, enraged, in my mind as a glowing akuma appeared on his face.

"I can help you crush Chat Noir," he said. "But you have to get his miraculous in return."

I struggled for control and I managed a shred of it.

"No" I said, my voice scratchy with effort. But just as quickly as my control came, it left and I ended up continuing with a "problem". He helped me up and I smirked, cackling.

I followed Dark Cupid to the Grand Paris hotel belonging to the one and only Chloe Bourgious. As Chat leaped out, shoving Chloe forward with his baton, I landed in front of him.

"Well, well, Chat Noir," I said, struggling to stop the stream of insults that would have followed.

"Ladybug, I don't want to fight you!" he pleaded.

"Ugh, that friendliness it's so...so revolting! You are definitely not my friend! I loved you, but now I hate you! I will fight you, and I will defeat you, Chat!" I screamed.

Chat looked at me, shock melting to sadness. I cried out and launched my yo-yo, managing to do it slowly enough that he had enough time to escape. I snarled and chased after him. I cornered him and threw my yo-yo once again and he used his baton to push me back.

"Why are you so full of hate, Ladybug?" he said, his eyes filled with worry as he tried to make his voice strong.

"Because hate conquers all," I said, unwillingly. _NO! Love does!_ I cried in my mind.

As if reading my mind, Chat looked at me and shouted.

"I hate to burst your bubble, but hate doesn't conquer all! Love does!" Suddenly, he gasped, as if remembering something important. I managed to hold myself back from attacking him in his distracted state.

"You're just buying time," I screamed. "Fight! Unless you're too scared, little kitty!" _Yes, fight and defeat me! I don't want to hurt you, Chat!_ I launched my yo-yo at him.

He snapped back to reality and deflected my yo-yo with a flick of his baton. He smirked at me and if I wasn't possessed I would have melted.

"Oh, I'll do better than that," he said, approaching me slowly. I backed off, suddenly alarmed at his change in behavior. "C'mon m'lady, just a peck..." He pushed towards me and I continued backing away puckering his lips. I screamed and Jumped off the roof away from him. _What is he doing!_ I thought. _Of all the times to kiss me, he decides to try it when I'm possessed?!_

I ran down the roof as he muttered, "almost,". I spun my yo-yo in front of me.

"Get back, you savage," I cried, giggling inside.

He smirked.

"Well, I guess I'm not so much of a kitty anymore, hmm? Here, little Ladybug, come here!" he called, as I ran off.

Leaping over the rooftops, he shot his baton forward and knocked me into a lamppost. He hung upside down, feet holding onto the top of the pole.

"No, no!" I cried. Yes, yes!

"Don't worry, I'm not looking forward to it either," he sighed, but the look in his eyes told me otherwise. As his head pulled forward, mine shot unwillingly to the side, avoiding him. He held onto my nose, then.

"I can't believe, I'm doing this..." he said and is face pulled closer to mine. I forced myself to stay still, though Dark Cupid's arrow tried to make me struggle. Just as his face was right in front of mine, Dark Cupid shot his arrows to Chat, and he barely managed to dodge them. He leaped out of the way as arrows shot after him. He leaped behind a tree and I fell down from the lamppost. I stood next to Dark Cupid as he landed in front of a fountain.

"How're you gonna fight both of us now, cat eyes?" I snickered, though inside I was raging. _How dare you! My dreams almost came true! NO!_ Dark Cupid and I fist bumped. "Lucky Charm!" I called and a baseball bat fell down from the sky. I smirked. "Well, kitty, I've often wondered what would happen if I used my lucky charm against you!" _Not true!_ I cried in my mind.

"Cataclysm!" he called and I saw him pick up two candy apples from the ground. _Hey, those are the candy apples Alya and I had earlier!_ I thought. He suddenly jumped out from behind the tree and spun his baton to dodge the arrows Dark Cupid shot his way. I launched forward and tried to whack him with the baseball bat but he shoved me out of the way. He threw the candy apples to Dark Cupid, sticking his fingers and hands to everything. While he was distracted, Chat teased him.

"Looks like you're in quite a sticky situation," I almost passed out at the pun. "And now for the little Ladybug". I jumped to wards him and as he tried to leap away, and shoved him down.

"Ladybug, his miraculous," Dark Cupid said, as he washed his hands and bow in the fountain.

I crouched on top of Chat Noir, and would have blushed very, very hard, if I was not possessed.

"Of course," I responded. "Finally, I'll find out who you really are, Chat Noir. The cat will be out of the bag!" I held Chat down as I prepared to swing the bat at him. Just as I was about to, Chat used his cataclysm free hand to tug me down. He shut his eyes as our lips met. My eyes widened momentarily, then I shut them as he pulled me closer. The hate from Dark Cupid's arrow left my body. _Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh-_ My mind went blank.

I shook my head.

"Wha?" I said, the I found that I was right on top of Chat Noir. Both of our faces were red. "What am I doing here?" He cleared his throat and pulled me up. When I saw Dark Cupid, and uncontrollable rage filled my head. Chat saw me glaring and looked at me questioningly, but I launched myself at the akuma and smacked his head with a resounding thwack. He fell unconscious.

"Wow…. You certainly are good at whacking akumas in the head aren't you..." Chat said, shocked.

He walked forward and cataclysmed the belt that held the pin where the akuma resided on Kim.

"A Valentines gift, Ladybug," he said as he presented the gift. I restrained my blush.

"Aww.. you shouldn't have-whoops!" I dropped the pin and smashed it, freeing the dark akuma. After purifying it and freeing everyone from Dark Cupid's spell, Kim awoke.

"Huh?" he said groggily.

"Pound it!" Chat and I said, victorious yet again.

As he turned to leave I called after him.

"Wait, Chat…. I have to tell you something!" I said.

"Look, the kiss… I had to break the spell..." he blushed. I tilted my head, confused.

"Huh, a kiss? What kiss? NO, I just wanted to tell you-" My miraculous flashed.

"Ladybug, your earrings are flashing!" he interrupted.

"Yours too!" I responded, sadly.

"We're about to turn into pumpkins," Chat laughed. "Personally, I'd prefer not to see that!"

He dashed off and I ran in the other direction, crestfallen.

After leaping behind my house, I detransformed, Tikki flying down in front of me.

"Hey, it's okay, Marinette! Maybe you can tell him next year, or better yet, later this year!" she chirped.

"Yeah...sure," I responded sadly.

"Mari, it's okay, you'll have plenty of other chances to confess your love. Meanwhile, why don't you look at these cards for you!" she pointed to the mailbox that lay in front of me.

"There's probably nothing for me," I said, dejectedly.

"Aw, c'mon now, look at this! It is for you!" Tikki said as she tossed me a heart-shaped card. As I opened it, I jumped.

"Hey, Tikki! Someone responded to my letter! But I threw it away!" I exclaimed.

 _Your hair shines like the night_

 _You eyes are bluebell beams_

 _I look at you and wonder_

 _Your innermost thoughts and dreams_

 _Yes, you're valentine I will be_

 _Our love will be so true_

 _Together for eternity_

 _My heart belongs to you._

"Oh, Tikki!" I gushed. "It's so romantic!"

"Anyone who writes poetry as beautiful as yours must be your soulmate!" Tikki exclaimed.

"But it isn't signed!" I cried. Suddenly stray black cat curled around my feet.

"Do you-Do you think it's from Chat Noir?" I whispered.

"It could be!" Tikki chirped.

I watched the cat leap away, it's tail swishing, and I sighed happily melting beside the mailbox.

I hope it is from Chat! I thought.

Meanwhile a confused green-eyed blond boy was stressing about whether he signed the love poem he wrote to a shy blue-nette and was incredibly confused about his feelings for a spotted heroine.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Cheese (get it because it's a replacement for jeez, lol), this was a looong chapter! It took me a while to write, but I have finished Dark Cupid! I'll start writing the Prime Queen chapter soon and the chapter for New years (can't miss those holidays!). Well, i hope everyone had a grand Christmas, and Sarah: I hope mew feel better soon! I hate the fl-mew (okay, I know that was a bit of a stretch, I'm paw-rry). Thank you to all of the others that reviewed my story and also to those who simply read it! I wish you all a very Mew-ry Christmas and Happy Claw-lidays!**

 **-Sil**


	10. Chapter 10 - OOH NEW PERSON! :D

_Oooh different perspective (:D)_

Nino messed up. And he was so done at this point.

There was no way that this day was actually real.

But of course, it was.

It was another normal day, go to school, watch Adrien drool helplessly over Marinette, and watch Alya (trying not to act like Adrien). Go to classes, watch Adrien as he doodles ' _Adrien Dupain-Cheng'_ and ' _Marinette Agreste'_ over and over again, and try not to turn around to look at Alya, while he could practically feel her eyes on him. Then the akuma attack.

It was pretty usual at this point, the teacher just looked annoyed as she ordered the class to evacuate until the attack was over. Honestly, Hawkmoth needed a life. And everyone knew it.

Nino was walking over to the exit of the school, when he saw a panicking Marinette dash across towards the restroom. He shrugged it off, knowing that Marinette had some kind of great fear for akumas. But instead of running towards the girls' restroom, she was running to the boys' restroom.

"Mari, Marinette! Dudette," he sighed. She dashed inside, so he chased after her.

He shouldn't have bothered. He really, really, shouldn't have. But what kind of friend would have let their friend go along and embarrass their self?

So he ran inside.

"Mari, this is-"

"TIKKI, SPOTS ON!" she yelled. In a flash of pink, a shocked, wide-eyed Ladybug took her place.

"Nino… It's not what it-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Nino screamed. "YOU'RE-BUT YOU-WHAT THE-WHA-HOW-NO-BUT-"

"NINO!" Ladybug yelled. "What are you doing?" Her eyes wandered and her hands were twitching.

Nino took a deep breath.

"You're Ladybug."

"Um, yeah I didn't notice," she replied drily.

"YOU"RE LADYBUG." Nino repeated.

"Listen, Nino, whoever you think I am-" she tried.

Nino paused and took another breath. Now that he thought about it, it was a bit obvious. That made it easier. It was logical. Marinette was strong and stood up to protect everyone. Of course, she was Ladybug. They looked practically the same, after all!

"Okay, Marinette," As Ladybug tried to protest, Nino cut her off. "Nothing you can say will make me think other wise, okay? Besides, I won't tell anyone."

Ladybug, or Marinette, looked surprised, but she relaxed and smiled brightly.

"Thanks, Nino," she said. "I'm sorry, I couldn't tell you. This information puts you in danger, and that's what I was afraid of. Also…. the disappointment..."

"Huh?" Nino frowned. "What do you mean dudette?"

She looked at me sadly.

"No one cares about shy, clumsy Marinette. Everyone cares about brave, graceful Ladybug."

"That's not true!" Nino cried. "Everyone likes you! I bet even Chloe appreciates you as Marinette, somehow…. But You are the same! You always stand up for the people you care about, actually you stand up for everyone! Remember yesterday, when Ms. Bustier accused Chloe of stealing her pens, but you showed her it was Aurore? You stood up for Chloe! No one would do it, but you did! You are Ladybug as Marinette or not, and you are Marinette, as Ladybug or not!"

She smiled.

"Thanks Nino!" she said happily. "I think I really needed to hear that!"

A crash could be heard from outside!

"Ladybug whee are you?" Chat cried.

She jumped up. "I'll see you at the bakery after this fight, okay Nino? We really have to talk."

"Okay," he replied. "See ya, dudette."

After another badly named Akuma, I mean really Hawkmoth, what kind of name is ' _Mad Guy'_ , Nino met Marinette at the bakery. She looked sad.

"Hey, dudette," Nino called and her head snapped up as she glued a smile to her face, though it was weak. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing," she sighed. Nino raised and eyebrow. "Chat… he never notices me. I mean, like, actually notices me. He always thinks I'm just a huge flirt and I've even tried to be more sincere."

Nino thought about her situation. Then thought about Adrien. He hatched a plan.

"Hey, Marinette," he said thoughtfully. "Don't take this the wrong way, but there are others who like you too." She frowned and opened her mouth, but Nino continued. "People who like you as Marinette." She closed her mouth and looked at Nino, confused.

"Why would anyone like _me?_ " she questioned.

"Of course people would like you, dudette!" Nino said. "You're the most awesome person that a lot of people know! Hey, even I used to like you! Not anymore, but I know that maybe you should look at a different blond haired, green-eyed boy."

"What? Who?" Marinette asked.

"Adrien," Nino replied. Marinette's eyes widened.

"But, Adrien doesn't even like me as a friend," she said.

"He does," he replied. "And I know that you have looked at him a little too long before." She blushed. "C'mon dudette, just try it. Take a little break from Chat and if it doesn't work out, you can go back to drooling over the cat boy." She blushed even harder.

"Okay," she said. "Maybe you're right. I'll try to get to know Adrien better. Thanks, Nino!"

Nino smiled and soon left the bakery. As he exited he punched the sky, thinking about how happy Adrien would be. He decided to tell him now. Nino walked along to the Agreste mansion.

Luckily, Mr. Agreste had a better opinion of Nino after he and Adrien had done some very well done projects together. After telling Nathalie that he was here to help him for a math project, which they actually were assigned to, he went up to Adrien's room. When he entered Adrien's room, he found it empty. He frowned and looked around the large room. Suddenly, a black blur burst through a large open window and Chat Noir stood in Adrien's room, his back facing Nino.

"Plagg, Claws In," Chat said, and a green light filled the room, leaving his civilian from in his place. Nino gasped, and Adrien Agreste turned around, his eyes wide.

"I can explain-" Adrien started.

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?!" Nino yelled.

* * *

 **Hey, ya'll! I hope mew enjoyed this chapter! I thought it would be nice to have a balance of two people knowing the secret, but I will tell you this in advance, I do not, in any way, ship Chloe and Nino. I DO NOT. I ship AlyNo and ChloNath. Just letting ya'll know. Pawrry for all those who do ship them, I just don't. Thanks for purreading, and THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to all those who reviewed, followed, or favorited my story! Ya'll are clawsome and I hope mew know it! YAY 10 chapters! I'm so happy! Alright, well, see ya'll next chapter!**

 **-Sil**


	11. Chapter 11 - Marinette (HAPPY NEW YEAR)

_Marinette's POV_

"Maman! Dad you put the sign up?" I yelled.

"Oh, no! Thank you, dear!" she called up.

I was sitting on my bed with Tikki munching on a cookie. New Years Eve was finally here! I smiled happily and lay down on my bed. Tikki looked up at me. Then out the window, and her eyes widened.

"Marinette, Marinette, look!" she cried joyfully. "It's Chat Noir!"

I bounced up out of bed and saw his dark form scaling the roof tops of Paris.

"Oooh! Tikki! Do you think that we could go out and see him! Maybe even do the countdown with him!" I squealed happily.

Tikki frowned.

"As amazing as that would be, your parents will be sad about that. They probably want you to stay with them," Tikki replied. Seeing my crestfallen expression, she continued, "But, you have some free time now, so I think you can go see him for a while!"

I cheered up instantly.

"Okay, then. Tikki, SPOTS ON," I cried.

Jumping over to the Eiffel Tower, I could see Chat sulking. As I approached him, he straightened and smiled at me.

"Happy New Year, Ladybug!" he said happily.

"Happy New Year, Chat!" I replied. "So… Why did you look sad, Chaton?"

He looked at me.

"Well..." he sighed. "See, there's this girl..." I slouched slightly, but nodded in encouragement. "and she is absolutely amazing. She's kind, beautiful, brave, compassionate, absolutely perfect. I really want to spend this day with her, but I can never seem to be able to actually talk to her."

He looked at the city sadly. As much as I felt like crying in that moment, I shoved away my troubles and smiled at him.

"Well, Chat," I started. "I don't know who the lucky girl is, but I know that they'd be a fool to refuse you. Just go ask her. Be confident. You know what I do when I'm really un-confident?" he shook his head and I smiled again. "I fake it. I flirt, I stare into their eyes, I act strong, I push aside all of my un-confidence and I fake it. Eventually, that fake confidence becomes real."

He thought about it for a moment, then smiled back at me.

"Thanks Ladybug!" he said happily. "I'll try that! Well, I'll se you next year!" He jumped away. "Happy New Year!" he called out, his voice quieter from the distance.

I slouched on the tower.

"Happy New Year…." I whispered. My earrings flashed and beeped. I jumped away back to the bakery.

Leaping inside my room, I transformed back into Marinette and Tikki flew out of my earrings. She came to my side and rubbed my cheek.

"Mari, it's okay..." she said.

I sighed.

"I know, Tikki," I looked out the window. There, outside the bakery was Adrien Agreste. "Huh?" I said. "What's Adrien doing here?" I thought for a moment. "Hey, Tikki! This is the perfect opportunity to follow Nino's advice!" Though I hadn't heard from Nino in a while. Last time I saw him, he took one look at me and screamed, running in the other direction. I guess he was still shocked that I was Ladybug.

I walked down the steps and asked my parents if it was okay if a friend spent new years Eve with us and they accepted cheerfully. I walked out of the bakery and Adrien turned to me, surprised.

"Hey Adrien! What's up?" I asked.

"H-hey, M-Mar-" he took a deep breath and relaxed. "Hey, M-Marinette! Not much, what about y-you?"

He looked surprised that he'd made it through the entire sentence, only stuttering twice. I smiled widely.

"Same as you," I replied. "Hey, Adrien… If it's okay with you, would you like to spend New years Eve at my place?"

He looked shocked.

"Well, I wouldn't want to intrude or anything..."

"Oh, no! You wouldn't be intruding at all! We'd love to have you over! If you can stay for the countdown at midnight, that would be even better!"

He smile was so bright, that I completely forgot about Chat. here was someone who wasn't that beyond my reach. Someone amazing, kind, and caring.

"Oh, thank you so much Marinette!" he said happily. "I'd love that!"

I smiled and we walked inside. The evening was very happy, Adrien got along well with my parents. At the countdown, he was so cheerful. It felt like he belonged with us. Not in the cold mansion with a distant father. With us, a close family in a warm home.

At 1:00, January 1st, he left.

"Happy New Year, Marinette," he said, smiling at me. Not the fake smile he gave to camera-men, but a true smile that warmed my heart.

"Happy New Year, Adrien," I responded, smiling at his joy of being able to spend New Years with me.

As he walked away, I turned to return to the bakery. As the door closed, I heard a whisper in the wind.

"Bonne Année, Marinette. Et je t'aime."

* * *

 **Happy New Year everyone! I truly hope that 2017 was a good year for y'all and that 2018 is even better! It's been a pretty good year for me so far, and I'm looking forward to 2018. You know why?**

 **BECAUSE** **OF SEASON 2 OF MIRACULOUSSSSSSSS! (I'm dying inside right now, it was supposed to come out this month, :((().**

 **Anyway…..**

 **I hope everyone has a** _ **paw-**_ **sitively miraculous 2018! Thank you all so much! :D**

 **-Sil**


	12. Chapter 12 - Adrien

_Adrien's POV_

Jumping out of the house was easy. The window was always left open, no matter how many time Father and Nathalie eyed it with distaste. Though Father always did prefer dark rooms. Nathalie, well I guess she just preferred closed windows?

Swinging over the rooftops midday was pretty common for the heroes of Paris, but what not many people knew was that we liked jumping out at night better. It was hard to escape my life in the day, and the night provided a cover for us to not be sighted. It caused panic, as people assumed that an akuma was flapping around. But I had to get away.

Father was being as difficult as usual and he seemed especially annoyed with me ever since I started going to public school. I like school, something Plagg and he never understood, but even more than that, I liked seeing Marinette. Father knew I was somewhat interested in her, but I kept denying it. I didn't want him messing with her, or she might end up akumatized like Nino was. But Nino's relationship with my father had improved since then. Although, Nino had been weirdly avoiding Marinette and I for some reason. I know that he might be avoiding me since I'm Chat Noir, but why Marinette? I sighed. I'd much rather worry about Adrien's life when I'm Adrien.

I hadn't noticed how long I'd been jumping around, but a loud crack of thunder shook me out of my thoughts. I looked up at the sky and saw dark clouds. Raindrops slowly began falling and I stared dumbly at the sky, the drops wetting my face. After a couple seconds, thunder cracked once again and I yowled, realizing how wet i was getting. I dashed for cover and saw some nearby. I don't know what it was, where I was, or what was going on, I just knew I _had do get out of the rain._

After I calmed down, i looked around and blanched. I had ducked inside someone's room. Their window was open and water was dripping on the floor, but what I was looking at was a slightly open closet with posters in it. I edged closer slowly when a trapdoor opened from the ground and a girl emerged. She looked at me.

Marinette screamed.

She ran to the closet and shut it, pressing her back to it as she discreetly locked it with a pink key.

"C-Chat Noir?" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here? What happened?"

I looked at her and took a deep breath. I had to say something, but I was scared that I would start stuttering and give away my identity. Ladybug would _skin me!_

Well, Ladybug would probably be too busy punning and flirting, but _still!_

Wait, Ladybug. I remembered a conversation she and I had a while ago about confidence. I smirked and looked at Marinette again.

"Hello, _Purrincess_ ," I said and her jaw fell open. "I just wanted to drop in."

She flat out stared at me for 10 seconds before partially hyperventilating.

"Uh, Ma-Marinette? A-Are you okay?" I asked, stuttering slightly. She took a deep breath.

"Yeah, yeah," she replied, her voice too high to be natural. I raised an eyebrow at her. "Sorry, you just caught me by surprise."

"'Kay, Princess, whatever you _meow_ ," I replied. She stared at me, unimpressed and I threw my hands in the air. "For a massive flirt, I've got to give Ladybug some credit. How does she just randomly come up with so many puns?!"

Marinette giggled, then stopped and frowned at me.

"Flirt?" she asked.

"Well, yeah," I replied. "She's a huge flirt. It's kind of obvious."

"Um, Chat," she said. "You know what I think is kind of obvious."

"Uh...n-no?" I shrunk back a little, she looked mad.

"Her feelings for you!" she yelled.

"What feelings?" I asked.

She stared at me again.

"...Maybe I sould really listen to Nino."

"Huh?"

"He's so right."

"What are you-"

"Besides he's still cute."

"Marinette, wha-"

"And he's not AN ABSOLUTE IDIOT!"

"Um… who?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"Whatever, what d'you want Chat? she said.

I pointed outside.

"It's raining cats and dogs," I smirked. She facepalmed.

"Ladybug's puns are actually good, but yours, ugh, go back to normal…." she muttered.

I laughed.

"Sorry, _Purrincess_ , this isn't really my area of _cat_ -xpertise." I smirked again.

"Oh god…."

"Now _mew_ feel my pain."

"Am I-Uh I mean, are Ladybug's puns really that bad?" she asked.

"Have you not heard her before?" I asked, incredulous.

She rolled her eyes.

"Well, yeah. She sort of saves Paris everyday, you know."

"Really I didn't know that." I replied dryly.

"Oh, haha."

"No really, tell _meow_ more."

"Okay, so this really cute beautiful girl saves Paris everyday with this super handsome guy in a cat suit and they both should tell each other who they really are and be a couple, but the guy in the catsuit is really dumb and oblivious."

I stared at her.

"Really."

"Well, you asked."

"Oh, haha." I said, repeating her.

Our banter continued, and I got a chance to see a side of Marinette I hadn't seen before. A brave, feisty side. I liked it. It reminded me of Ladybug. _Wait, why am I thinking about Ladybug? Ugh I'm too confused._

"Chat, hey Chat!" Marinette yelled.

"Huh, oh sorry spaced out for a while."

"Well, I was just saying it's getting really late and the rain stopped and….. and you probably should go." she replied, sadly.

"Sad to see _meow_ go, _Purrincess_?" I asked playfully.

"Just go Chat," she groaned, not so subtly hiding her smile.

"Goodbye, Princess," I said, pausing as I took out my staff at her balcony. "Oh, and bye monsieur and mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng," knowing that they had been listening to our conversation for a while.

"Maman! Papa!" Marinette screeched and I jumped away. I laughed. Marinette always made me feel better.

* * *

 _In the park…_

"-And it's so frustrating!" Chloe said. "It's like they'll never figure it out!"

"Especially dealing with Alya now!" Nino replied. "How does she not notice that her idols are her best friends!"

"I know!" she replied.

"Hey it was nice talking to you. I really didn't know this side of you..."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that…."

"But dudette, I've noticed that you've been nicer! That's totally awesome!"

"Thanks Nino. You're a good friend for Adrien."

"It's cool, dudette."

"Okay, back to the point. Now that we know about them, I have a partner in crime!"

"...Oh god, you sound like Alya when she wants Adrinette to happen..."

"Hm… that's a good plan….."

* * *

 **Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait! I've been down with the fl-** _ **mew**_ **(I feel your pain now, Sarah, BTW I totally agree with you** _ **MARICHAT ALL THE WAY!**_ **) and this horrible everlasting-seeming cough, so I've been unable to write. SORRY GUYS! But thank you all for the reviews, favorites and follows! It makes me really happy! (BTW Ash McWolfe: I hope you don't mind, but your review gave me this awesome idea for the next chapter, *** _ **laughs hysterically, starts coughing**_ ***) Soooo, yeah, I hope you all enjoyed, thank** _ **mew**_ **soo much** _ **fur**_ **reading! See y'all next time!**

 **-Sil**

 **P.S. BTW Prime Queen _is_ coming soon. Don't worry... I will do it... i'm just a huge procrastinator... And I'm saving it... So yeah...**

 **:D**

 **P.P.S (heh sorry) What do you think Lila's sexuality is? Not that its important, but I need to know. It's important. But I don't** _need to know. PLZ TELL ME!_ **(lol)**


	13. Chapter 13 - NEW PEEP AGAIN!

_NEW PEEP! (Thanks AshMcWolfe!)_

It was impossible for her to stop watching Marinette. It's just that she was so-so- so kind and beautiful and adorable and smart and confident and _perfect_! What was Lila supposed to do!

Lila knew that she was interested in both boys _and_ girls. It became quite obvious after she had come to this new school. Ever since she met Marinette.

...

 _Earlier this year….._

Lila walked in and people crowded around her. They welcomed her and the crowd was suffocating. She liked attention, but so many people crowding around her…..not so much. As she edged away and found a place in the bathroom to hide, she heard a quiet, amused voice.

"Sorry about everyone….They get pretty excited." The girl said.

Lila peeked at the girl and found herself breathless. The girl had beautiful dark hair that gleamed blue and darling bluebell eyes that shone with kindness.

"Uh, hi..." Lila whispered, still staring at the perfect girl. The girl giggled and Lila felt like she was floating.

"I'm Marinette," she held her hand out and continued. "You must be the new girl! I'm sure you'll love it here. Most people are quite kind….except Chloe…." Marinette sighed and giggled again.

I shook her hand and smiled as bright as I could.

"Yes, I am. My name's Lila," I responded.

"Cool!" Marinette said. "Hey, if you want, you can hang out with my friends and I at lunch. My parents run the best bakery in Paris, not to brag but really," she winked. "It's amazing. Wanna join us?"

"Yes!" I cried. "I'd love that!"

Marinette smiled at my enthusiasm.

"Awesome! Well, we'd better get to class. Who do you have first?"

We shared schedules and realized that we had a lot of classes in common. The day was going fantastic!

At lunch, I joined Marinette and her friends, Alya, Nino, and Adrien Agreste. _Adrien Agreste!_ Gosh, how was this girl so cool!

Marinette linked her arm in mine and I blushed, staring at her in admiration. I wanted her friends and her to like me, but how to do it?

When we got to the bakery, we all sat down and ate. The food was _delicious!_

"So….do you guys like it?" Marinette asked. "The food, I mean..."

"It's-" Adrien started.

"IT'S FANTASTIC!" I practically yelled. Suddenly noticing that I had interrupted Adrien, I turned to him. "Sorry Adrien, I didn't mean to interrupt you…. It's just that this food is fantastic, am I right?"

"Yeah, it really is." Adrien muttered. I frowned slightly then turned back to a glowing Marinette, pink with pride.

"Thank you so much, Lila! I helped cook and bake most of it, I was worried that I might have done something wrong..."

"You're kidding right?" I asked. She frowned. "You made this?!"

"Uh, yeah..." she said, unsure.

"OH MY GOSH! HOW?! THIS IS FANTASTIC! YOU'RE FANTASTIC! AND AMAZING AND I LO-" I stopped, blushing. "Uh, I LOVE THIS FOOD!" Marinette really was amazing, and I guess…. I kind of liked her.

"You're the fantastic one, Lila!" Marinette laughed, still pink. "Thank you so so so much!"

I blushed harder and looked away to find Adrien glaring at me. I frowned at him and he glared more. I glared right back.

"Hey, Lila, we don't know a lot about you… Why don't you tell us a few things," Alya asked curiously.

I paused, then spoke. From my mouth streamed a series of 5 lies about how famous I was. Alya and Nino looked at me eyes wide. Marinette's head was slightly tilted to the side, as if confused. Adrien still glared at me, though it was angrier.

"That's so cool, dudette!" Nino said.

"Yeah… awesome..." Marinette said hesitantly, but she still smiled at me.

"Totally awesome, guuurl!" Alya added.

Adrien did not pause in his angry glaring and I glared back as the other three continued talking.

"Well, guys," Marinette said, oblivious. "It's time to go back to school now, don't you agree?"

"Yeah, dudes, we better hurry. Class starts in 10 minutes," Nino added, also oblivious.

"Okay girl, lets go then," Alya said, oblivious as well.

"I'll stay here for a couple minutes, I just want to look around, you guys go ahead," I said cheerfully, moving my gazing to Marinette and making it kinder.

"I'll stay too," Adrien said, still glaring at me.

"Okay, see you at school!" Marinette said, and walked out with Nino and Alya.

"Okay, what is your problem?" I asked Adrien, impatiently.  
" _My_ problem? What do you want with Marinette?" he responded angrily.

"I-i..."

"Well," he snapped.

"Oh be quiet! What do _you_ want with Marinette, huh?" I retorted.

"I-i..."

"Ha!"

"I-I like her!"

"Well, so do I!"

"Uh huh, well I know for a fact that she doesn't like girls."

"Really? Do you though?"

"Yes."

"So if you know so much about her, I'm sure you'll know who her favorite superhero is."

"Ladybug, obviously," he said, annoyed.

"WRONG! It's Chat Noir!" I snapped, honestly.

"Wha-What?" he asked, eyes wide.

"Ha, if you don't' even know that much about her, I doubt you'll _ever_ have a chance with her!" I said triumphantly.

"Maybe I don't know that, but I do know that she hates liars. And guess what _LIE_ -la! You are a lar! She hates you! You will never be with her! _Ever!_ " He walked out of the bakery.

I slumped down on the floor, tears dripping down my face.

 _He's right,_ I had thought. _He's right…._

 _Hello, Volpina,_ a voice spoke in my head.

...

 _Present_

I snapped myself out of my daze. Thinking like this wouldn't get me anywhere. I watched Marinette walk inside, but stop just as she was about to step in the school. She turned around and looked at me.

"C'mon, Lila," she called out, smiling. "We'll be late to class!"

I rushed towards her and smiled gratefully. Marinette was amazing, whether she liked me or not.

There was always the redheaded artist just sitting inside.

...

 _Behind the trees…._

"Nino, NINO! Where in the world are we going?" Alya asked impatiently.

"Ah, Nino, Alya. Finally, it's about time," Chloe said.

"Chloe?" Alya said incredulously. She turned to look at Nino. "What is going on here?"

"Sit down, Alya," Nino said. "We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

 **HEY GUYSSS! Sorry for the wait, my schedule suuuuuuuuuper irregular. I want to thank AshMcWolfe and Grapefruit101 for helping me with the ideas for this chapter. Thanks to everyone else who reviewed, I really love them the make me happy (*randomly meows* [yes, i really did just do that, i did it again now]). So I want to ask if you guys want me to do a Volpina chapter. Because I feel like it would be cool and I just wanna know. So yeah. THANKS FOR READING MEW GUYS ARE CLAWSOME!**

 **-Sil**

 **P.S. (Of course you can call me Sil, Sarah, it's mew-l!)**

 **P.P.S (Guest: I know it's DjWifi, but that never really made sense to me because shouldn't it be BubbleWifi or DjJournalist, so i just say Alino/Alyno, I'm Pawrry if that bothers you….)**

 **P.P.P.S (PRIME QUEEN IS COMING SOON!)**


End file.
